campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Storm
"I bet you've never expericienced this before, somone not afraid of you that is." ''An unnamed Roman Demigod. '' Seth Storm is by far one of the more Unique beings to have arisen in the past 4000 years. Later at Camp Jupiter according to one of the ghost from the ancient roman kingdoms, claimed that he was the spitting image of a Leumarian. If that is so being the first Leumarian born since 4,500 years ago, then Seth has the potential, (not nessicarily the will of course) to become a great empire builder. At least according to Ancient history three super civilization once existed, Atlantis, Leumaria, and a landmass called Mu. Leumaria was a powerful Miltiary civilization and because of their influence they gave asia its honor codes and traditions that it has held to this day. Supposedly they forged the largest empire of all time. If Seth is the first born of Leumaria in 4,500 years he could very well become an empire builder. Seth Storm has the appearance similar to that of Raptor but retains a humanoid posture. Past Seth was always alone. His parents, whoever they were disposed of him soon after he was born. Left alone to the back ally ways of New York City he was forced to prey upon strays and dumpster dive for items of some value. Eventually when he was seven he moved under the city into the sewers and set himself a home in the water treatment plant. Being smart, he taught himself how to read by crawling through the sewers into the public libraries when they closed for the night. When he became to understand the difference between manuals and books for reading he began to study manuals and memorize them in his head. Eventually after multiple dumbster dives he built for himself in the New York City treatment plant a workshop and was able to make a water proof computer in which to learn how to buld more stuff from things he salvaged for. However through all of his achivements on his life alone, he stayed away from humans as often as he could, except when they needed protection from monsters and criminals in the streets, but even after saving them they would run from him, in terror. Eventually, he stopped going to the surface all together, and when he did, people went searching for him. He would find teenagers and police searching the sewers for rumors or having once seen with their own eyes him before. Eventually he packed up his belongings and left New York City. Nearly 40 days later, he arrived on the outskirts of San Franscisco. From there he made his way to the sewer mains to set up shop as well only this time within his first five days of being in the city, he was visited by somone and that somone was going to make a difference in his life. Outer Appearance Seth Storm looks very simialr to that of a Raptor. However, he looks more like something an artist made rather than nature itself. He walks with an upright humanoid posture and his black all over with his underbelly being a dark blue color. His back has red thin stripes going down to his tail. His tale is prehensile and is capable of lifting objects as well as stretching to great limits as is the rest of his body. Seth does not wear clothing because of his appearance. However there is nothing revealed that his bad without the clothes. Biology Seth has perhaps the most unusual Biology known. His body is capable of stretching to ridiculously long lengeths and is extremely elastic capable of stretching and snapppin back. His skin has the look of fishscales but feels like rubber. Seth has the ability to store items inside of himself thanks to a secondary stomach used for storage allowing him the freedom of not having to use a back pack. He can store living things inside as well but goes to great lengthes to avoid it because the feeling of something moving around inside of him, both is disturbing but oddly feels good, which in his mind his wrong. Seth is able to change size and shape at will but in relaxed mode returns to his orginal shape if not his orginal size. Seth has two venom scacs in the lower jaw of his mouth but as observed by others the venom isn't toxic and they can't figure out what its for. Seth can Create ultra caustic acid from his stomach and vbelch it out of his mouth. The acid is so strong it even affects magical weapons. Seth is rubbery like body also comes with another problem which includes water, like wet tennis shoes his feet make the squeaky sound when he is wet and awalking. Seth can change his color to blend in with his surroundings but cannot become invisible, water or dust will reveal him. Because of his Leumarian nature Seth struggles with the temptation to devour human flesh. Seth is incredibly strong and can well lift over 90 tons. He is also capable at running at speeds of 90mphs per hour for long time periods without tiring. He can leap in the excess of 70ft which can be tripled by every ten miles an hour he is running to get a running leap with. His agility can be unrivalved copupled with his ability to change shape and be able to fit into virtually just about any space no matter how small or tight. He has a weakness to intense he heat which can reduce him into a liqued making him immobile until he cools down enough to reform. Extreme cold makes him brittle, which can cause him to shatter, but as temperture warms back up he will return to orginal form. As of yet he has never been successfuly pierced, or scratched by a weapon even stygian iron. Because of his rubber like nature he is completely immune to electricity. He can absorb kinectic energy as well as be able to store it in his body for release in a later time. the more Kinectic energy he absorbs the faster he recovers and the more powerful he is in battle. Seths claws are like lasers, they cut through just about everything. His teeth can bite through solid titanium and diamond without any cracking. To some humorous levels Seth can bounce around like a rubber ball. Or when hit with something he may bounce off a nearby wall and slam into the person who attacked him. Personailty If it weren't for his avoidance of people Seth could make one of the best companions you could have. He has excellent leadership skills but only uses them when no one else steps up to the plate. His courteous nature makes him well liked and his patience even with his enemies earns him their respect. His mind his always active thinking of strategies for both war and simple matters. Not one to ussually point out an error he often needs to be asked for his opinion. Seth his friendly with most people or at least has good manners even with people he hardly knows. However he has a zero tolerance with people or gods who claim that he cannot go somwhere because he cannot take his weapon with him. His weapon often is himself, which is why he gets so irratated with people who discriminate against him for it. Weapons Aside from his biological weapons that he is made of, Seth does have a Leumarian Swordstaff that he made when he arrived at Camp Jupiter making it from an alloy only he knows how to make. The staff is about 7ft long but can compact in size to 4ft long as a longsword for close combat purposes. As a Staff it is also a spear and can be thrown as such. The staff can reappear in close proxmity of him and can be called up on and fly into his hand. However he rarely uses it except in training combat as he prefers using his body as a weapon rather than some creation of his own. Category:Seth Storm Category:Fanfiction character Category:Roleplay Category:Account Category:Freeman23